


Cheesy Picnic

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Cheesy Lines, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Look! Fireflies!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 4





	Cheesy Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Caroline, love, stop hitting my arm.” Klaus begged.

She didn’t, she kept slapping his arm to get his attention, “Klaus! Look! Fireflies!!”

Looking up from his phone, he stared at her with awe in his eyes; as if he’d never tire of watching her.

Noticing his stare, Caroline looked back at him suspiciously, “ _What?_ ”

Laughing he replied, “Nothing love, I just love how you light up at the littlest things.”

“I’ve only seen fireflies in movies Klaus. This is pretty exciting for me!!” she pouted, lying back down on the blanket covering the grass. The night sky was so bright, covered with stars and the full moon, but the fireflies flying above them made it even more incredible. “It’s so beautiful…”

“ _Yeah, you are._ ”

“Oh my god, could you be any cheesier?” Caroline chuckled.

“Is that a challenge?”

“No!”

“You shine brighter than all of these fireflies combined. The moonlight is nothing compared to the light your presence emanates constantly. Your eyes hold stars far more beautiful and graceful than any sky. You’re-”

It was Caroline’s time to beg, “Stooop. Klaus, please stop the torture.” 

Klaus kissed each of her hands, that covered her face in embarrassment, “Very well, I’ll stop - _for now_.”

Opening her hands, she glanced up at his face, so close to hers. His lips were on hers as quick as ever, and gone ever so soon.

Lying down next to her, a self-satisfying smirk on his face, he conceded “Let us look at the fireflies then.”

“ _Jerk_ …” she muttered unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
